Silencieux
by andy-chan24
Summary: My lips, my heart, my entire being are yours for the taking.


My attempt at drama. :3 Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. I wish I could own Gilbert or Ludwig, though. *Sigh*

* * *

Antonio smiled as he was taking a walk around the green foliage that surrounds the Vargas manor. It has been three days since he had arrived in Italy but was only now given the opportunity to take in the marvelous greenery that surrounds his cousins' home. His aunt and uncle had been gracious hosts and his little cousins Feliciano and Lovino had been adorable as always but staying inside their luxurious manor had bored the Spaniard who was born to explore the great unknown. The moment his two cousins fell asleep for their siesta, Antonio seized the opportunity and told his aunt that he'd be going out for a while. Dressed in a simple white shirt and jeans, he set out to walk around the vast greenery of the warm Italian fields.

It had been two hours since he started wandering around and the heat of the summer sun had started to become unbearable. Beads of sweat started to drip down his sun-kissed face and his mouth started to run dry as dehydration started to creep its way to his throat. He wiped away the sweat with the long, cottony sleeves of his shirt and looked around the area in hopes of trying to find a nice place to rest before the sun becomes completely intolerable. He knew first-hand how unforgiving the Italian sun could be. His green eyes landed on a huge tree at the top of a hill not too far away from him. Perfect.

The climb was arduous. He sat under the tree which turned out to be an ideal spot for taking in the scene of the immense meadows. He situated himself underneath the aged topiary and leaned against its trunk in an effort to make himself comfortable in his sudden interlude. The warm summer breeze swept his chocolate locks and gently caressed his smooth face. He had missed tranquil moments such as this. He used to help out in his grandparents' tomato patch back in Spain during his vacations but the visits started to become less frequent as college gradually took up all of his time. It was even a miracle that he was able to visit his two favourite cousins in far-off Italy. Feliciano and Lovino had been pestering him to come and visit for months and in the end, Antonio could not resist those cute, puffy faces.

He sighed contentedly as he stared at the vast meadows of the Hacienda of the Vargas. Antonio had passed by the vineyards first, not too long ago, as it was closest to the Vargas manor and now was across the large tomato patch. The mere thought of the juicy red fruit made the Spaniard's mouth water. He decided he was going to pick some ripe tomatoes before heading back to the villa. His trained eyes scanned the wide area of vegetation where numerous shrubs of tomatoes grew in search for the ripest and juiciest bunch until his gaze landed on a blonde figure- a woman- in the middle of all the herbage.

_She must be crazy. _Antonio's face scrunched in disapproval. No one in their right mind would dare cross the large field under this sizzling sun. The other farmers must've thought the same as the figure was all by herself in the large tomato patch. Antonio's gaze remained at the woman as she continued to pick the juiciest tomatoes (he can tell) under the prickling heat. The woman in question paused for a moment and appeared to be wiping the sweat off her brows. He could not see her face as her back was turned to him.

She was wearing a green summer dress that reached just below her knees which accentuated her feminine curves nicely. The woman was tall with a lithe figure; her skin was milky white but the glaring sun had given it a complementing pinkish afterglow. Her wavy blonde hair reached just a little above her shoulders and was kept in place by a green bow that matched her dress. Antonio hadn't even seen her face but he could already say that she was beautiful. The woman settled the basket of tomatoes that she was holding on the ground beside her feet and faced his direction. She did not disappoint. It was as if the air had been knocked out of him the moment he saw her face.

The woman's face was pale save for the splash of rosy freckles that adorned her cheeks beautifully. Her nose looked as if it was carved by David himself and her lips were plump and juicy like his favourite fruit and were dangerously inviting. But the most captivating feature of this woman was her eyes. Her green eyes shone like dazzling emeralds that could light up the darkest days. Those mesmerizing Viridian pools reflected an innocent glow and was perfectly highlighted by her long pale eyelashes. _She was breathtaking._

Antonio didn't even feel himself move. The moment he snapped out of his reverie, he was a few meters away from this alluring woman. That enchantress! What spell did this astonishing woman cast upon him to make him lose all self-control? The moment he saw her bewitching eyes, he knew that the woman had his heart for the taking. He was under this angel's spell and Antonio was her slave for all eternity.

His footsteps had startled the girl and she turned to him at a neck-breaking speed. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Her dazzling emerald orbs widened and her luscious lips parted a little as she gasped from his sudden entrance. Her body remained still and was the epitome of panic.

"Who are you?" she said with a voice that sounded much like the herald's songs to his ears. Antonio could see that his beautiful little nymph was trembling. He meant her no harm! Was he so hideous to make her tremble from his mere appearance?

"No, _señorita_! I'm not going to harm you!" He raised his hands for emphasis. She didn't look too convinced. Her arms remained wrapped around her torso in a ridiculous attempt to protect herself. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity and Antonio was getting desperate. He ran a hand through his chocolate locks. Can she not see that he meant her no harm?

The girl kept silent and still, as if she was gauging his next actions. Her iridescent orbs stared at him as if she was looking at the pinnacle of his being. He suddenly felt unnerved by the power of this woman over him. Just one word and he'll make the stars fall at her feet.

Antonio closed his eyes and sighed loudly. What does he need to do just to show her that he is a mere victim to her blinding beauty? He let his arms fall to his sides and felt something inside his pocket. His eyes widened from realization. _Of course!_ He dug in his pocket and pulled out three white daisies. He got them on his way to the vineyard and planned on giving it to his_tía_. The flowers looked a bit dry from being in his pocket for so long but still radiated with beauty nonetheless.

_Like her. _ He mused.

He held out the flowers in front of her and stared at her lovingly. "For you, _mi cariño."_

_Crimson splashed on her beautiful cheeks as she gaped at him in shock. Antonio's eyes glazed. __Dios mio, she's stunning._

_A hesitant hand reached out to accept his gracious gift. Their fingers brushed and Antonio felt the air around the both of them sizzle from the contact. He took tentative steps towards her; his strides careful as to not startle her again. He advanced until they were a couple of breaths away while their gaze never left each other._

_Antonio tried to pour out all of his feelings to this enchantress that has cast her spell upon him. They stared at each others' eyes. __You're beautiful, wonderful, be mine._

_He raised his hands and allowed his fingertips to ghost over her pink bulbs of cheeks. Her skin was cold against his burning skin. She shuddered from his touch. She tilted her head to lean on his fiery touch. Her lips parted and her warm breath teased his chapped lips. He leaned in closer and their nose brushed. His lips brushed against the contours of her cheeks until he reached the shell of her ear and whispered words of love in his native tongue. _

_Antonio felt his dear angel draw herself closer against him. Her dainty hands swept through his messy locks. Their gaze met again. Her soft hands guided him until their breaths mingled. He leaned in, the need to feel her lips against his growing stronger, overpowering his self-control. __Be mine, querida._

_"SISTER!"_

_The woman snapped out of her sweet reverie and gaped. "Brother" she breathed out. Only then she realised how uncompromising their positions looked and backed away from Antonio's touch. She sidestepped him, fully intending to bolt away when suddenly grabbed her wrist._

_"I must go!" She pleaded. Antonio's heart broke at how desperate her beautiful face looked. Who was he to keep this beautiful angel in his cage._

_"At least tell me your name" he begged. Why must God part them so?_

_"Bella" _

_"Bella" he repeated, testing her name on his tongue. He achingly let go of her wrist. She looked as if she wanted to tell him something but opted to turn away and ran back into the maze of the tomato patch. Suddenly, he felt as if his life had been drained away from him and he felt terribly exhausted. Antonio fell on his knees and was able to do nothing but stare in the direction where she ran off too. _

_"Bella, __mi amor.__"_

* * *

_Salutations, random stranger! It would be really nice if you could critique my story. :D_


End file.
